The Community Service
by iHateYouAll.JR
Summary: This is a Rigby x Doug story. Doug is back to the park and it scares Rigby, but the raccoon soon finds out something the otter was hiding and well, read it :) Contains strong language and boyxboy sexual themes so please if you are ok with it continue reading it. Yeah I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

hello people, i like to present my second story :D and to apologise and explain why my writing is sooo shitty.

1st) well this story will be a Rigby x Doug pairing and i will try to make this story a lot slower because some suggestions say my first story was too fast and boring soooo yeah.

2nd) i know my writing and redaction are literally shit, because english is my second language /I'm Colombian/ and well im trying to improve this in order to make better fanfics and of course to have better job opportunities and all, but you have to admit my spelling isnt THAT bad, yeah I accept that I really suck at punctuation and I also need to learn hell more of stuff... So please accept my apologies :/

* * *

><p>-the story is mine, the characters aren't mine, they are from regular show created by J. G. Quintel- Enjoy<p>

this chapter will not have sexual themes, however the next ones will probably have.

This is a **_guy on guy_** story so please continue reading it if you are totally ok with that, this story also contains strong language. you where warned

* * *

><p>-What! There's no way i can accept this!- the angry voice of a raccoon echoed in the room. -its unacceptable! Don't you remember what that maniac tried to do? Or i have to make you remember?-<p>

- look Rigby we dont have an option, the park is running low on money and we accepted the conditions that the penitentiary gave us including you, plus he will be constantly observed and he wont have time to do anything but the community service- the gum ball machine answered with unusual calm, like understanding what Rigby was facing.

-but he is a criminal!- the anxious raccoon answered.

-they where supposed to send us a criminal! Now shut up and go back to work, besides i wasn't asking your opinion about it, i was just informing you that he was coming to make his community service in here, so stop bitching about it alright- the now pissed off boss answered back with a not so kind voice that put and end to the discussion.

Rigby understanding that there was nothing else to do but accept the choices his asshole boss made turned around and while whispering obscenities to his boss and making sure he couldnt hear them he made his way to the door, but before leaving the room he glanced at his boss ready to say something that could make him change his mind, but before the raccoon could say anything Benson screamed and thread to fire him for third time this day.

the blue bird was waiting for his furry friend on one of the park benches thinking of what where the things that could go awfully wrong when the new "worker" arrived at the park -He could murder Rigby and make US believe he's the real Rigby and that Doug somehow escaped without a sight, or he could probably just murder Rigby and Benson for sending him to jail and escape without being detected-.

when Mordecai saw his friend leaving the house he ran to his encounter and when they meet he asked what Benson decided to do about the Doug situation and of course he received the obvious answer.

- Dude Benson is a total dick, he didn't even care what happened, he just accept him with open arms and just tell us what he's going to do 2 days before he arrives-

-That's bad dude, i just hope that guy's mind changed with his time on prison, because he was actually very cool - at this point Rigby's face was in a combination between anger and surprise for hearing such stupidities coming out of his best friend's mouth.

-what the hell is wrong with you? Do i have to remember you he tried to get rid of me!-

-Yeah i know,i know... but well whatever, didn't he had the option of other places to do the community service?- asked Mordecai changing the topic "somehow"

- Yeah thats the worse part, he had at least 3 other parks to choose, clean the schools classrooms and erase the graffitis of the church, but for a special reason he decided to come back to this park! fucking magic isn't it?- Answered the raccoon with a worried face -I know that guy comes for revenge-

-oh well at least we don't have to work tomorrow- say the bird trying to change the mood of his friend

-Yeah at least i got that for me- answered Rigby with a fake smile trying to convince his friend that he wasn't so scared, but he actually really was.

The both males went to the coffee shop where Margaret and Eileen greet them and of course asked them what they wanted to eat, Mordecai ordered a sandwich, but Rigby say he didn't felt like eating, the only thing in his mind was -Oh god... I'm screwed-

Rigby just sat down on one of the chairs and watched his friend eat and awkwardly flirt with Margaret, but that couldn't make Rigby talk, he didn't had forces to even make fun of his best friend and if someone asked him a question his answers where always single words -Yes. No. No. Nothing. Yeah-.

Mordecai was getting annoyed by the attitude of his friend and he finished eating his food faster than normal, he payed the two girls and tipped them generously, but as soon they leave the coffee shop he looked at his friend with an angry face for being rude to "his" girl.

-Did you have to be such a piece o crap!- asked the bird to his friend, but he didn't answered at all - I'm talking to you Rigby!- Mordecai grabbed the smaller male's arm to make sure he was paying attention to him.

-What?!- answered the raccoon like if he just woke up from an hypnosis -Sorry what did you say?-

-Stop being a distracted asshole!-

-I'm not distracted! I'm just paying attention to something more important, LIKE MY LIVE!-

-Dude stop thinking about Doug! there would be police everywhere an he wouldn't be the only criminal in here-

-He will, Benson told me he was the only one who chose this park, because every other prisoner say this place was unattractive and not interesting- answered Rigby.

-Ok, that's, that's not good, there would be police officers at least right?-

-Yeah but just for 2 of the 12 hours he will be doing the service, they say they wouldn't waste time with just one prisoner that didn't actually commit a mayor crime and that they will give us special walkie talkies to call directly the police if something happens-

-Soooo... We...-

-We will have to watch Doug for at least 2 hours each one - say Rigby with a sad tone, like if he was going to star crying, he was scared an his hands where shaking a little bit -look dude i just want to go home, eat and then sleep, it always helps me-.

-Dude! Thats worse! So 2 hours you, me, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Skips, Thomas and... what about Benson?-

-Dont you know Benson? That little piece of crap already told me he will be too busy supervising the park to have one eye on Doug, he is really an asshole, but well what can we do? Lets go to the house its getting dark an i need a nice sleep-

At home Rigby grabbed a bowl, the cereal and the milk, when he had his food ready he went to the living room where everyone was watching a DVD on the tv about the penitentiary and how community services work.

the video didn't lasted very long and it just talked about the basic stuff.

-the CS (community service) is a way that prisoners can repair the harm they did to the community and they will make works to do so, but without getting paid for doing them, this works may include: cleaning landscapes, recycling trash, CLEANING, PAINTING AND IMPROVING PARKS, washing walls to remove graffitis, with a lot of other ones, this CS works might help the accused person to reduce a small amount of his/hers conviction if the prisoner has a well behaviour and de judge thinks is a viable option, but only the prisioners that dont have a mayor crime, such as murder or murder attempt can do the CS-

Rigby was shocked, Benson didn't only gave Doug the chance to finish what he started, he also gave him the opportunity to get easily out of jail.

without thinking the raccoon get up of the chair he was, placed the empty bowl an a table and ran upstairs, he entered the room he shares with Mordecai and locked the door, then he entered the pile of clothes on his trampoline and tried to fall sleep, but tears came from his eyes and the fear of getting supplanted or murdered by someone was going up through his throat and the pain of not crying was stronger than him, little sobs went out of his mouth and a couple of tears rolled down his cheek and after a few minutes of doing so he felt much better and he tried to fell sleep again and succeded this time...

* * *

><p>Soo yep, this was the first chapter, my readaction is still pretty awful and the punctiation is like that too, soooooo! Hope you like it, hopefully i will post the next chapter pretty soon and yeah i know this was a short part and i will try to make the next one a biiiit longer.<p>

and if you didn't noticed i hate Benson :/ if i continue making RS fanfics he will probably be the hated one a lot :/ sorry.

Also i really love Rigby :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well people, this is the second part of the story, I hope you like it, like i say on the first chapter i will try to make this part longer so the story isnt thaaat slow, but well this chapter is slow because Doug arrives "tomorrow" and thats were this story will get the sex stuff :P

**This story is a male x male story and it contains strong lenguage, so please continue reading it if you totally agree with it thanks :) **

All the characters that appear on this story are from Regular Show created by J. G. Quintel, but the story its completely from my imagination

* * *

><p>Rigby was washing the dishes on the kitchen and cursing his boss for making him work on a day he wasn't supposed to -Fucking job and fucking Benson, he makes me work on my free day and brings a criminal that could arrive in every second-.<p>

Just after finishing that sentence a large black bus stops in front of the house and Rigby's heart beat increases exponentially, the door slowly openes and a brown otter enters followed by 2 cops that didn't actually looked intimidating, Doug's eyes burn in rage when he saw the raccoon standing in front of the kitchen's sink, a diabolical smile appears on the otter's face, that make Rigby's feet shake a little.

Doug took advantage of the inexperience of the police officers and with some movements manage to knock them an get free, he then proceeded to run towards the now crying raccoon, he took a knife from the counter and pushed Rigby to the floor.

-Just take this as my thank you for sending me to jail- say Doug smiling showing his pointy teeth before stabbing the raccoon multiple times on the chest...

* * *

><p>A large scream trembles on the house -oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!- where the only words that Rigby could say after waking up from such nightmare, his hands where sweating, his eyes had tears and his chest was hurting pretty bad.<p>

-Dudee- the blue jay sleeping on the bed next to his trampoline say -Shut up! Its our FREE DAY and I want to sleep!-.

-Hehe, yeah you're right- say the raccoon trying to hide his feelings from his friend - but how did you entered? I remember I locked the door last night-

-The panic keys - (a pair of keys they had in case they were locked out of the room)

- Oh! yeah right, well, you know, I really don't feel like sleeping right now, I'm going to eat something ok-.

-Let me sleep-.

Rigby get up and saw a bright 7:12 on the clock, he went to the bathroom washed the tears from his face and proceed to go down.

The house was pretty quiet, he saw the kitchen and the memory from his dream made his hands shake a little, but he was hungry so he entered anyways, the fridge only had milk, ketchup and a lettuce that no one remembers to have brought -seems like cereal again-.

After his little breakfast Rigby went to the coffee shop because he was feeling somethibg i his stomach that he thought was hunger, plus the bird will probably wake up at 12 and Rigby didn't wanted to fall sleep again.

just before leaving his house he saw the CD of the penitentiary on the coffee table, and just for curiosity he put it on the tv, the video went just like normal, but Rigby remembered not seeing it complete because he ran upstairs, then a part of the video appeared showing exactly how a prisoner can ruin the opportunity to present the community service.

-If the prisoner is found slacking off multiple times during the work time his/her opportunity of reducing the punishment will be cancelled, also if the criminal is damaging the community he's/she's working in any way the CS will also be cancelled-.

A twisted smile came to Rigby's face, he had hope again, he just had to videotape the moment where Doug was making trouble to send him back to the hole, but sadly that will mean he had to spend more time with him, which was completely awful and dangerous considering his position.

After that the video was pretty much the same rules over and over so after a few minutes Rigby turned off the tv and went to the coffee shop.

-Hey Rigby-

-Hi Eileen, can you give me a coffee please? Oh and a donut-

-sure!-

When the mole was bringing his food Rigby was concentrated again in Doug, he was thinking on how could he catch the little fucker doing "damage to the community" until the voice of Eileen waked him up from his daydreaming.

-Rigby, its ready!- say Eileen in kind of a loud tone.

-Oh yeah sure thanks, can you pack it to go? Please-.

-Yeah sure...- Eileen was annoyed by this late request, but still she gave him his food a few minutes later packed in a plastic bag and Rigby handed her the money.

-See you again- say Eileen.

-Bye-.

Rigby didn't knew where to go to keep his mind from Doug, but after such nightmare it was kind of impossible, every time he thought about the otter he became more and more scared and confused and his mind started to make more questions that might never have answer.

The raccoon was really concentrated on his own world that didn't saw a frisbee flying to his direction, the frisbee hit him on the head and make him fall on the ground.

He woke up on the snack bar with a bag full with ice on his head -Where? Where's my food!- where the first words the striped animal say -Its here hehe,uhmm, look I'm really sorry for all of this Rigby- Say a familiar female voice.

The racoon turned to see Margaret holding the plastic bag and a purple frisbee, she was smiling at him and petting his head -I fainted?- asked the raccoon -yes, but just a couple of minutes, you will be alright- say the red robin with a shaky voice. -I'm really sorry Rigby, i, i didn't knew you where there and.. its just-.

-It's alright, I wasn't paying attention and well you took me here and pu me ice so dont worry- interrupted the raccoon with a smile, thing that helped Margaret to calm down a little.

Some people where around the scene, but after seeing the raccoon stand up they lost interest and just continued walking, after the little incident the raccoon continue his way to the house to see if Mordecai was finally up.

When he arrived to the house Mordecai still wasn't up, but Benson was in the computer room so Rigby decided to go and talk to him.

Apparently the raccoon was really silent, because when he arrived to the computer room he saw the gum ball machine watching a video where 2 young ladies, a white rabbit and a brown fox, where stroking the hard member of a white reindeer, Rigby giggled at this scene, he never actually liked his boss, but now he had something he can use to blackmail him, but before that he will make the easiest and best prank ever.

He slowly went closer to the distracted machine and when he saw Benson was near his climax he say really hard -Whats up Benson?- that caused his boss to scream and to ejaculate at the same time, Rigby knew he would probably get fired after this, but he didn't actually cared anymore, because the criminal otter would arrive tomorrow and well this wasn't a dream job anyway.

His boss was full of anger, but shame at the same time, he knew the raccoon was watching him and expecting him in order to give him the scare of his live, but also knew that he isn't supposed to use the computer to watch such sites, the gum ball machine didn't knew if apologise or send the striped animal to eat shit, but fortunately for Rigby he decided to do the first one.

-Its not what it seems- said the shamed boss

-Oh i really think it is just what i think it is- said the raccoon while laughing really loud -Dude you always get so angry when we use the computer for playing while YOU use it to watch porn!-

The machine remained silent while the raccoon was already planing his extortion

-What do you want?- finally asked the machine

-Doug far away from this park-

-I can't do that now-

-Why not?!-

-He will arrive tomorrow, its to late to tell the penitentiary that we wont accept him, I'm sorry- said the machine with a triumphant smile.

-Don't smile so much, you're filled with cum- the raccoon replied -I want less time to watch him-

-Alright, then i will cover you, but i cant do it the first 2 days, because some police will be looking that we realise the patrols correctly and if we don't they will stay much longer and wont let us sleep with all the speeches they will give us, understood?-.

-Yeah well, I want those 2 first days free then-.

Rigby triumphant that all his request were accepted proceeded to the kitchen table to eat the food he brought from the coffee shop, he looked at the food and his face changed, the donut was all crushed and spilled with coffee and the coffee was, well spilled -You won't win this round gravity- said the raccoon while taking the wet donut and giving it a bite.

Even that Rigby already had a plan to send the unwanted worker back to jail he still was worried about his safety, the otter will stay like 4 days or even a week before the plan can work and everything could happen in that days.

Rigby ate all the donut and was still with a weird feeling in his stomach -ok Now this isnt hunger- whispered the raccoon to himself, he didnt knew what to do to kill time, everything was sooo boring without Mordecai.

The small animal sat down on the couch, grabbed the control of the tv and turned it on, there was nothing good to watch, the raccoon was getting bored until he saw a notice that catched his attention.

- In the last news- say a blonde woman with a black blazer - a criminal that was released from the local pennitentiary a few weeks ago was re captured today after his wife contacted the police and send them tge location of the mentioned criminal, apparently the criminal changed his sexual prefferences during his time on prision, he called his wife telling her that their marriage is over, she immediately called the police and told them his plans of recieving coke from other countries, he was captured with a lot of male strippers and prostitutes, after the commercials we will continue with this notice-.

The raccoon was confused, what would happen if Doug actually "changed", if that time experiencing prision somehow joined something in the otter's brain and that he was now interested in guys... What if he will make his revenge a lot more painfull?

-HEY RIGBY!- say the blue jay going down stairs.

-OH shiiit, hehe you scared me- say the raccoon -finally up huh-.

-Yeah I really needed that sleep, so ready for tomorrow?-.

-Yeah I think so, do you know who will be the first one that will look after Doug?-.

-I'm not sure, Benson will post a list, or at least he said that after the video, well lets go to eat something alright dude-.

-Sure alright-.

Both males went to the coffee shop and sat down on a table, Eileen greeted them and took Mordecai's order -where is Margaret?- the bird asked -she asked for a free day, it's just me today- answered the mole, Mordecai a little dissapointed finished his meal, payed the girl and asked her where Margaret was -at the park I think- said Eileen.

At the park Margaret still was playing frisbe with some other guys and when she saw Mordecai she blushed a little, grabbed the frisbee and ran to him.

She invited them to play frisbee and Mordecai agreed, but Rigby didn't, because he isn't really tall, he just sat down near the snack bar and just watch them play.

A couple of minutes later both birds went back with Rigby and Margaret was smiling a lot -well, I'll see you there guys, I'm just going to shower, change and i will go, ok- Said the red robin.

-Sure Margaret- answered Mordecai with an idiotic smile on his face and when she was far gone the bird finally tell what was happening.

-So you, Margaret, Eilleen and me right?-.

-Right-.

-what would happen if I say no?-.

-Come on dude, I've saved your ass a lot of times from getting fired-.

-/hahaha, I don't think so/- thought Rigby for himself while a lot of images of Benson doing a LOT of stuff he isn't supposed to.

-Sure I will go- finally answered the raccoon -but just because you're fucking desperate-.

-Fuck you-

**Zombie Octo-Cop**

That's what it said on the movie ticket, Mordecai was ordering the food popcorn for Margaret, nachos for Eileen and a onion hot dog for him, Rigby didn't asked for food because he was still feeling a little sick, the group entered the movie room and sat down on the K line, from the seat 4 to 8.

-I hope this movie is as good as it sounds-. Said the blue jay.

-It's the best horror-action movie ever- Eileen answered.

-You already saw it?- the female robin asked.

-No, but... I read it on the internet- answered the mole.

the whole group started to laugh at this answer, everyone but Rigby, he still was trapped in his little world thinking on Doug and why on earth would he choose their park to work on, but no one actually noticed Rigby's reaction.

The movie started and everyone was paying attention to it, the movie was actually pretty disgusting, but also really entertaining and scary sometimes.

Eileen and Mordecai where planning to make a move and finally get a kiss from their loved one.

They both taked the hand of their respective someone, Margaret blushed, but Rigby didn't respond, but he actually got startled by this.

He thought Eileen was pretty ok, she was cute, nice, sweet and hot without her glasses, but he didn't saw her as something more that a friend.

The raccoon haven't actually thought of no one in that way, a date able way, he also haven't tell any of his friends about this, but his feelings don't appear on girls very frequently, he mostly think on guys, but he hasn't meet THE GUY that can shake his heart, but actually the only guy he was actually interested ended up being a maniac that wanted to steal his identity.

It was really hard for the poor raccoon to admit it, but Doug really caught his attention, he was nice, good worker, short like him and really atractive, everything on thr otter was practically perfect, until the incident happen.

The movie was getting to that inevitable romantic part where the zombie octo-cop finds love, Margaret and Mordecai where getting closer to the kiss, Eileen took this as a chance too and grabbed Rigby's face, that wake him up from his Doug thoughts and with a single phrase he shattered Eileen's dreams -please stop- While on a seat next to him a pair of birds where making out.

Margaret was driving and she left the 2 guys in front of the house, she waved her hand to the raccoon but gave a kiss in the cheek of the blue jay, he kissed her back.

-Dude tonight was fucking amazing, I owe you a biiig one- Morgecai said.

-Dont worry about it-

-Soo about Eileen and you?-

-I dont want to talk about it-.

-Bad kiss huh? Haha dont worry she will...-.

-I move my face- the raccoon said before the bird could give him a speech of why a bad kiss isnt that bad.

The silence started to rule in the room, but fortunately Mordecai changed the topic and well, the conversation started again.

-Ready to face Doug?-.

-Yeah I think so-.

-You have to accept that Doug was actually pretty cool-.

-Yes, you know... He actually was, but he also was a fucking maniac that tried to be ME!... I just wish that i am the last one on the fucking list, so i dont have to see his fucking face-.

-Good thing you said wish, because i dont think it will happen at all- Said the gumball machine from behind the 2 guys holding the list of turns.

Rigby was red of anguer at this comment, he was holding his desire of punching the machine in the face, but of course he knew that that will actually cost his job and that he wont be able of getting it back.

Both males just stood there waiting for Benso to hang the list o the computer room, Mordecai wasnt really scared, but Rigby internally screaming hoping that he isnt the first one on the list.

DOUG LOOK LIST:

RIGBY - THOMAS(2) - SKIPS - MUSCLE MAN(2) - HIGH 5 GHOST(2) - MORDECAI(2) - SKIPS- RIGBY.

While hanging the list the gum ball machine had a large creepy smile on his face and was wispering incomprehensible stuff.

Rigby was again hating that bastard of his boss, he had won this round and there was nothing else to do to change it, he again ran off to his room, locked the door and jumped to the trampoline.

But he couldn't fall sleep, he was still scared of being in front of that guy that wanted to steal his live, he can't let that memory of Doug turning into an exact copy of him, but well who can do it?

His eyes began to get watery again, just as last night, but suddenly the raccoon started to remember the good times that he passed with the otter, the games at the park, the talks they have when Doug was doing his job, and the times when Mordecai, Doug and him ate at the house...

Maybe, just maybe Doug wasn't really bad.

* * *

><p>End of the chapter...<p>

hope you like it :)

well again all the characters that are here are from regular show, but the story is made by me.

the next chapter will be posted soon, hopefully and its where Doug comes to the park YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is made by me, but i dont own any of the characters that appear on it /except for one, but she's not really important/ they rest are all created by J.G. Quintel and are from Regular Show**

* * *

><p>The pile of clothes on the trampoline began to shake while the raccoon started to slowly open his eyes and waking up inside of them, he placed one foot on the cold floor and while yawning and cursing the clock for waking him up a thought came to his mind -it's today...- the small animal takes a look to the bed where his friend was supposed to be, only to find it empty, surprised he ran to the door, but again to his surprise he found it locked.<p>

-What an idiot!- said the raccoon to himself -he forgot the panic key- laughs where coming from his mouth, but from nowhere the reality came to his mind while he was turning the lock and erased the smile from his face -dammit he's stronger than me!-

Rigby get out of his room scared that maybe the visitor and new worker had already arrive, he glanced to his clock and saw a bright 6:30 the striped animal left out a small moan of relieve, knowing that the police's van would probably arrive at 8 whith the criminal inside.

When the raccoon was going downstairs a loud cracking noise that came from the kitchen startled him, by instinct he said -it wasnt me- and received a loud scream as an answer.

-I knew it wasnt you idiot!- said the gumball machine from the kitchen -come here and help me clean this mess!-.

-I'm sorry Benson, but I have today and tomorrow free, remember?- answered the raccoon with a triunphant smirk, the small animal was reffering to the events that happened yesterday, plus he can still use them to blackmail his boss, because that page will still be on the visited pages of the computer.

Rigby's stomach was growling for food, he didnt eat nothing for lunch or dinner because of a weird feeling on his belly that make him want to throw up, but now he was paying the consecuenses.

He was going to te coffee shop, like always, but when he arrived he noticed something was odd, neither Margaret or Eileen wanted to take his order, a redhead girl called Kimberly took his order and... Well... He didnt like it, it felt weird to be assisted by someone who wasnt one of the 2 regular girls.

But then he remembered how he screw things really badly with Eileen yesterday at the cinema, he really didnt knew how girls think, but he supposed she didnt took the "please stop" very nicely and neither do Margaret. He told the redhead his order and continue with his own thoughts.

Whispers where coming from the 2 girls that where on the corner of the room, they didnt even try to hide that Rigby was the center of their whispers, when kimberly passed near them the redhead girl just laugh at her comments -"wonder what they are talking about"- thought the raccoon to himself sarcastically.

The glass reached top when the order was taking waaay to long and the redhead joined the conversation, whispers, laughs, little screams and again more laughs where coming from the group of girls Rigby didnt knew what to do and just sat there waiting, but still after 30 minutes of waiting and hearing more laughs than ever on his live he was trying to be calmed.

-What a little bitch!- said the redhead really low, but audible to the raccoon, he just get up and made his way to the door, but this made the girls to laugh a little louder, now annoyed he turned around, facing the 3 girls he loudly said -fuck you all- and leaved the coffee shop.

Tears where comming from his eyes, but he couldn't Let them out, it would broke the little of his pride left, but well what else matters when 2 of your "friends" start to talk bullshit in front of you without caring of your presence?

He ran in his four legs untill he arrived to the house, he went up and licked himself in the room again, his stomach was still begging for food and now that wasnt his only problem, he just have said fuck you to the love of his beat fried and he was sure that he isnt going to take it too kindly.

Someone started to knock in the room -leave me alone!- said the raccoon -come on dude, Doug will arrive anytime- said Mordecai from the other side of the door.

Well looks that he just got another problem.

The raccoon get up of his trampoline cleaned his face with a t shirt and went to the door and when he oppened it he recieved a punch in his left arm.

-what was that for!- said the raccoon angrily.

-For letting me out of the room- said the blue bird with a smile on his face -come on, lets eat something in the coffee shop-.

-i already eat- lied the raccoon.

-Oh, uhmm, well i suppose i'll see you later-

-Mordo! Wait!- Rigby said while the bird was holding the doorknob -I kind of did something...-

After the explanation the bird wasn't really angry, he was more confused that Margaret acted that way, she looked so kind and sweet, he just couldn't believe it.

-But... Why didn't you just kissed Eileen, I mean, just give her a chance-. Asked the bird

-Erhm, she's fine but.. Well you know... I, she is not my type-.

-Well lets go to Cheezer's instead-.

-Hehe okay lets go-.

Both males arrived to Cheezer's and order a supreme grilled cheese sandwich, everything was normal until Benson arrive there and was screaming to the pair that they should be on the house waiting for Doug.

Mordecai have half of his sandwich, while Rigby already had finished his -Dude... I need a favour- asked the raccoon -I'm not going to give you money Rigby-

-Its not that- the raccoon said to the bird angrily -its about Doug... You know... I'm the first one on the list-.

-Sure, i will change places with you-.

-Thank you dude- the racoon answered with a sincere smile.

* * *

><p>Both guys arrived to the house and everyone was giving a final watch to the video<p>

Rigby's heartbeat was rising and his hands started to shake a little, he was looking everywhere, like expecting the otter to come out from nowhere, the video reached the end, everyone was already talking about different stuff when Benson called everyone in front of the list.

-As you may know Doug will arrive today, its already 7:40 and the police car will arrive at 8 approximately, he will stay 12 hours in here working and will have 15 minutes for recess every 2 hours, he will work on whatever you think he can do, but he must do something productive, I already posted the list in here- Benson pointed a small piece of paper in the wall -and you will follow that hours, the hours will not change, unless you make a deal with other worker to change his hours with you, thats it, so Rigby you're first so prepare yourself-.

-Actually I made a deal with Rigby and then I made a deal with Thomas, he will take the first turn, i will take his last turn and Rigby will take my last turn- said the bird.

-Alright but you will make the new list- were the only things the boss said and then he proceed to leave the room.

-Dude thank you!- said the Rigby to Thomas -I owe you one.

-Don't worry about it- said the goat -Mordecai said he will present me to the girl of Cheezer's-.

-Ha! Well good for you-

Mordecai was going outside when the raccoon asked him where was he going -to work, its Monday... We have to work...-

-Oh I don't, Benson gave me 2 free days-.

-Really?! Fuck you raccoon- Said the bird with a smile and left the house.

Rigby quickly ran upstairs and jumped into the pile of clothes -it must be here!- he said, until he found a small brown box inside of them -here you are- he said with a smile on his face.

He opened it and a camera with a note where inside the box "remember i love you-Don" -"Fuck you Don"- the raccoon thought -"but thanks for the gift"-.

A black van parked in front of the house and 3 armed police officers and a handcuffed otter get out of it, the otter was smiling, not a sadistic one, but actually a happy one, a lot of time had happen since he was free.

Rigby was watching him carefully through the window, the otter saw him too and waved his handcuffed hands to his previous boss with a smile on his face. Rigby was confused by this, not not even a mean look to the person that send him to jail? So he just waved back trying to continue his game.

The police officers where talking to the yellow goat and tell him a lot of stuff the raccoon couldn't hear from there, Thomas just nodded his head and the police entered the house.

-Ok everyone, as you might know we will stay here for two days helping you to look after Doug, but after that days we will just be here the first hour, when we left him and then we will go- said a female police officer

-But you said you will stay 2 hours- said the raccoon -well we wont now- answered the same police officer with an annoyed tone -so what will you put me to do?- said the otter from behind the officer.

His voice made Rigby's whiskers shake a little -I saw the "Doug List"- said the otter pointing the list that was now on the living room -and... Well, you're the first one Rigby-.

-Im not now- said the raccoon with a shaky voice -it.. It's... It's Thomas- he pointed the goat and he just smiled.

-Well hey Thomas i didn't meet you before right?-.

-Right- answered the goat.

* * *

><p>Weeeellll people Doug finally arrived YAY!<p>

As you may notice this isn't a very long chapter as the last one, but i really got inspired in that chapter and i kept creating more and more and more stuff and i was like GOD! I really have a lot of free time...

Well hope you like this chapter, but im kind of brain dry right now sooooo yeah.

If you have any ideas to make this story more spicy please pm them to me PLEASEEE, i will totally give you credit and i will be eternally grateful.

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR ON THIS STORY EXCEPT THE REDHEAD THAT "WORKS" ON THE COFFEE SHOP/KIMBERLY/ THE REST ARE FROM REGULAR SHOW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN HERE EXCEPT FOR ONE, SHE WILL BE KIND OF IMPORTANT ON THE STORY NOW AND NO, ITS NOT THE GIRL THAT APPEARED ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

**Before the story starts I would like to say that i will totally correct my first story, because it completely sucks, but well give me time :) hopefully it will be posted soon...**

* * *

><p>Rigby was left alone in the house, everyone was making their jobs and where pretty busy, the raccoon didn't knew what to do so he just sat on the couch and started to play video games.<p>

Rigby was... Actually... Feeling alone, he thought it would be fun to have the free day, but it ended up being the total opposite.

He turned off the tv and the game, he left the house but then he reminded that he had nowhere to go, Eileen had turned into a spiteful bitch, Mordecai was working and well he had the free day until it's his turn to watch Doug and he wasn't really exited about the last one.

Suddenly he remembered the new restaurant that had just inaugurated in the park, it is kind of fancy, but the raccoon was hungry and maybe he can kill time there.

**J'aime la nature**

Thats what a big sign said on top of the restaurant, it really was fancy, everything outside it was completely amazing, it had some waterfalls near the main entrance, it was surrounded by flowers of many colours and also trees, Rigby almost felt awkward at entering such place just by himself, almost.

The waiters where actually really kind and didn't cause any trouble at the fact that Rigby wasn't wearing "formal" clothes, they sat him on a table near a window, some people where there, but the restaurant isn't that full.

The menu was confusing, too many names and too many flavours, the raccoon saw plates coming and going from the other tables and everything looked so good that he just got angry from not being able to decide.

-May i help you?-

That sweet voice waked Rigby up from his daydreaming, he raised his look from his menu and saw a female cat, she had white fur, green eyes, blonde hair and that typical waitress outfit.

-May i help you?- she repeated with a goofy smile.

-Oh! Yeah heh, look "Claire"- Rigby read on her uniform -"Claire... Pretty name for a pretty woman"- he thought -I would like the... Uhmm...-

-Do you need help?- she asked with the same smile

-Kind of-

-Well let me see...- she said while taking the menu from Rigby's hands Making him to laugh a little.

Several laughs and minutes of explanation passed and the raccoon finally was sure of something, Claire was pretty awesome, but sadly time was running and he knew that sooner or later he had to face Doug...

He already had finished his food when Claire came with a small piece of cake and with a wink she gave it to him -I didn't order this- he said confused and he really enjoyed the answer.

-Its on the house smartass- she said in a low tone of voice -just make sure you can come more often-.

The end of his meal had come, as the check of the restaurant, he wanted to throw up his food as he saw the final price, but well he just had his pay and he could afford that kind of meal, for today at least.

But when he look at the bottom of the paper he saw some red numbers and a smiley face near them, Claire gave him a look and winked again.

But then he realized that as the same as Eileen, he didn't had actual feelings for the cat, she was cute and funny, but he didn't saw her in a romantic way and he was afraid that things might go the same way as they went with Eileen.

he answered her wink with a smile and went out of the restaurant leaving the money on the table, but just as he was going to cross the road he heard a loud stop from behind him.

-You know i really didn't catch your name- said Claire running towards him.

-Oh, right, its Rigby- he said.

-Look I'm not thirsty alright- she said -I just think you're pretty nice and stuff and I would like to know you better... So, can I have your number too? Because you already have mine-.

-Sure Claire- the raccoon said with a smile while writing his number on a napkin.

Rigby arrived to the house and immediately ran to see the list.

THOMAS(2) - MORDECAI - SKIPS - HI 5 GHOST(2) - MUSCLE MAN(2) - SKIPS - MORDECAI - RIGBY(2)

When he left the house it was ending the first turn of Five and now it should be the half of the second turn of the asshole of Mitch.

Suddenly the raccoon mentally slapped himself for forgetting his main plan, to send Doug back to jail, Rigby took out his camera from where he had hidden it and proceeded to look for Doug.

He soon finds both Muscle Man and Doug, the first one was talking to Hi 5 Ghost in the inside the snack bar and Doug was picking up the trash that was near the place -Damn it- Rigby thought -nothing important, shit!-.

The police oficers were not in sight, the raccoon decided to hide behind some bushes and wait there with his camera on hand until something interesting happens.

A man with a hat and a large brown coat approached to the guys that were behind the snack bar, at first Muscle Man was doing his same stupid face, but after the guy said some words his face totally changed, Doug turned his face to the guy, grabbed a chair and hit him on the head really hard.

Rigby almost screamed of joy from having that moment caught on his camera, not even a day had pass and Doug already caused damage to the community that could send him back to jail.

The police officers finally arrived to the scene, Rigby was still hiding behind the bushes and decided to cautiously go to Muscle Man that was now hiding behind the counter -dude this is amazing- the raccoon said with a smile to the other guy -now we can send the otter now to jail, I've got all of that on my camera-.

-Dude...- Muscle Man said with a face that was between angry and confused -that motherfucker with the coat had a gun, if it weren't for the otter we would have lost all the money, or even our lives... well my live- Rigby was confused, he never had thought that Doug would actually saved someone -no offence dude- Muscle Man finally said facing Hi 5 Ghost.

That words were like a punch on the face, the raccoon was hopping that would be the first and last day he had to see the otter, but his actions where really amazing and that made the raccoon just to be more angry, more time needs to pass until the otter leave the park.

-Look Doug, your actions today have been really amazing, we have called the penitentiary and they agree with us so we decided that we will let this people to look at you since today, because we think you are reliable, but we will still come for you when the time comes and you still have to pay the time on prison- said the police officers.

Rigby was internally crying not even a lot more of time will pass, he will be left alone with the otter when it was his turn, the raccoon accepted his fate and was already standing and leaving the snack bar with his tail between his legs when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

-Oh shit! You scared me dude!- said the raccoon to his blue jay friend.

-I finished all that crap that Benson order me- Mordecai said -its really more productive when you aren't near, but well whatever, I brought some people who wanted to apologise- behind the bird were Eileen and Margaret, both with awkward smiles on their faces.

-Look Mordecai I don't really want to make this more...-

-I'm really sorry Rigby- Eileen interrupted him -I thought you were single and... We talked a lot of shit and... Then i saw you with that girl on that fancy place and... I'm sorry-.

-Yeah Rigby we thought really bad of you- Margaret add -I'm sorry-.

-"So they think that Claire and I are something, good!"- he thought -don't worry about it- Rigby said facing the girls, then he turned and while looking at his friend he said -Dude I'm going to the house and grab some sleep, some pretty intense shit have just happen in here and... Well... Doug stuff too-.

The raccoon arrived to the house and when he opened the door the raccoon almost fell because his legs felt like jelly.

-Hey Rigby- the otter said with a smile on his face from the kitchen while washing the dishes -hi dude- the raccoon said with a shaky voice -uhm where is Skips?-.

-He's at the bathroom-.

-Oh, well... I'm going to sleep-.

-Ehrm... Rigby... Can I talk to you?-.

-Right now?-.

-Can I?-

-Uhm... Sure? I mean sure, but no in the kitchen- Rigby said remembering his dream from few days ago.

-Can we go to your room?-.

-Sure... Uhm... Follow me, but well you know where it is-.

-Let me just leave a note for Skips alright, he might think I escaped- Doug said with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE<strong>

**No sex for you... Yet.**

**What could happen on that room? Oh god such expectative!**

**Oh god i just love this pair so much :P.**

**I really hope you liked this story, because I totally love writing it, the next chapter will be posted soon hopefully. **

**I don't own Regular Show**

**I'm writing all this story on my iPod so some letters might appear when they shouldn't because I'm traveling and I left my computer and its really boring to go back and correct that words on this, so wait until I have my computer please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLOLOLOLOLOLOLOW PEOPLE**

**I don't own Regular Show**

* * *

><p>Rigby opened the door of his room, it was dark so the raccoon turned on the lights inside it, his hands were shaking and sweating as he entered the room and sat on Mordecai's bed, many things could happen there and he knew he was vulnerable to all of them, but somehow he wanted to see what would the otter do.<p>

Doug entered after Rigby and closed the door behind him, the raccoon jumped a little when he heard the door closing, Rigby's hands started to shake even more, he felt his heart on his throat and his legs like jelly.

Both animals were sitting on the bed, no one was saying a word, Rigby was trying to avoid looking directly at the otter that was sitting right next to him, the breathing of the raccoon started to be more and more heavy and he felt like tears were going to pour from his eyes.

-I don't know what you want, but please leave me alone- Rigby said with tears rolling down his cheeks -please just go away-.

-Rigby... I know... I fucked stuff up pretty badly and... I'm here to compensate all the shit I did to you- Doug said to the raccoon and with his hand he tried to wipe the tears on the other's face.

-DON'T TOUCH ME!- the raccoon said angrily while moving his face away from his reach and with a more calmed voice he continued -you just don't know... You fucking turned into me in front of my eyes! And then you managed to almost take everything away from me...-

-At least you have something- the otter said with a small smile on his face and with his eyes a little watery -I just wanted to feel how was to have someone, I've had nothing... My entire childhood was on a foster home, after that a couple adopted me, but years later their bussiness went awfully wrong, my "dad" decided to kill himself and my "mom" went to an asylum for mentally diseased, somehow I managed to not get back to the foster home, but I got a horrible work as a dishwasher on that fucking egg restaurant and when I thought I had a friend she... Used me like a prostitude-.

At this moment tears started to roll from the otters cheek, he needed to pause a little bit before he continued.

-Dude I... Didn't even had a house! Thats how I finished In front of this girl, my friend, that was offering me a place to stay, but I didnt knew I had to be on... You know... Her service...- His voice started to get shaky and more and more tears grew on his eyes.

- Rigby when I saw your job offer it was great... It was like if finally things started to change, I had the opportunity to meet this great people and... I could meet you, you were pretty awesome, you where kind, funny, stingy as hell, but also... You were... uhm... Really cute- after saying that the otter immediately stood up and made his way to the door, but just before he could reach it a hand grabbed his left arm and pulled him back again.

-Doug I... Didn't knew that- said the raccoon -I'm really sorry about it-

-You don't have to- the otter said facing the floor -I'm the one that screwed things up , I ruined the opportunity to be your friend-.

-Look at me- Rigby said pulling Doug's face to make sure he was looking at him - stop saying shit, you where my friend, i think you are also pretty awesome, but you have to keep being awesome and you will leave that shit hole of prison in no time ok-.

-"Such an irony isn't it?"- the raccoon thought -" In less that 10 minutes ago I wanted to send him back to jail and now I'm here trying to comfort him"-

After that little talk the silence spread throughout the room, both animals where just looking at each other without saying anything.

-So?...- Rigby said while blushing and awkwardly laughing, he was trying to make fun of Doug, but he just couldn't - You think I'm cute?-

The otter opened his eyes and just laugh awkwardly as the raccoon - Don't expect anything dude- he finally said after several seconds, Rigby was now actually giggling at the comment of the otter, he was still the same fun guy he was before he was sent to jail.

Doug smiled and just sat there staring at the raccoon's face, the tears he had cried moments ago made his eyes burn, but the little laughs Rigby was doing were too cute for the otter to resist, it was true that for some people the time on prison can "change" them, but Doug never changed, since he saw the raccoon he felt weird being near him and he liked it, but no one knew nothing about it.

Doug started to move closer to the animal next to him, Rigby didn't care about it and just continued smiling, but not laughing, he just smiled to the otter.

He then placed his hand on the back of the raccoon, Rigby was doing nothing, he then remembered that it was a criminal the one that was just centimeters away from him, the fear was running again from his heart and was rushing to everywhere on his body.

-Rigby... There's something else I need to tell you- the face of the otter was just a few inches from the raccoon's face, Rigby's breathing become much heavier, his heartbeat raised even more than before, he was now really scared of what might happen, but nevertheless Rigby did nothing when the otter slowly began to move his hand on his back in a circular way.

-I've been... Thinking about you- the otter said - A... Lot-

Rigby said nothing...

-It's weird... But... Uhmmm. Look you're... I am...-

The otter stopped talking, he was just making Rigby more and more scared, he could see that the raccoon wasn't comfortable at that moment -Oh! Fuck it right?- the otter said while he pushed the raccoon to the bed with him.

Doug placed himself on top of Rigby and started to kiss him passionately, he then grabbed the legs of the raccoon with his own legs expecting that Rigby will try to fight and will kick him, but he was wrong, the raccoon didn't do nothing, he was just there below the otter with his eyes closed while he was kissing him.

The raccoon was trying really hard to not let a sound come out of his mouth, while Doug was making the exact opposite, Rigby had his mouth closed and Doug was with his tongue trying to open it, finally his efforts paid off and Rigby opened his mouth to let a small moan, Doug took this as the opportunity to make his move and slipped his tongue in the striped animal's mouth.

Rigby moved his hands to the upper back of his partner and was now letting little moans out of his mouth, he was still a little uncomfortable, but he became more and more sure about what he wanted and right now he really wanted to enjoy the moment.

They both broke the kiss for air and exchanged looks for some seconds, they smiled at each other and continued to make out, they were now rolling on Mordecai's bed -You locked the door right?- the raccoon asked nervously -Why?- Doug answered with a smile, the face of the raccoon become bright red after that question.

-Oh... Well... You know...-

-Yeah I locked it- the otter said looking directly at Rigby's eyes, Doug leaned forward and placed his lips on the raccoon's, the striped animal couldn't hold it anymore and whispered with a smile to the animal that was on top of him -We are going all the way right?-.

The otter started to slowly take off his orange suit and proceeded to play with the raccoon's whiskers, Rigby's face was in a bright red color, after all this time his fantasies with Doug will finally come true.

The otter was now completely naked, the raccoon sat on the bed looking at his pal, a small smile appeared on his face at this sight -What's wrong?- Doug asked also with a smile -Mordecai is bigger?-.

-Shut up idiot- Rigby said with a smile -I would never sleep with him! Its just that I remembered something-

-Yeah? And what is it?-

-Ha! Dude I will totally look like a perv, but when you worked for me in a hot day you asked me if you could shower and well of course I said yeah sure, but I didn't knew you where in that bathroom- he pointed the door that... Well leads to the room's bathroom -So... When I came here to nap on my trampoline I saw you there showering and i didn't even blinked! Dude its that you're so hot! Damn! I hate you for that! And when you turned I jumped really fast at the trampoline.

Doug smiled -Dude I knew you where there, I actually meant to do that.. It was.. Heh... Exciting-

-Asshole!- Rigby said while laughing kind of loud -But well... Now I can do what i couldn't do back there- he added with a mischievous tone of voice.

The raccoon moved closer to the naked body of his friend, he looked at the otter deep in the eyes and with his hand he started to rub Doug furry chest, his soft brown fur around his paw made Rigby feel actually good.

He passionately kissed Doug, this time he put a harder fight for domain, both tongues where rolling between their lips, but again Doug won and lovingly he entered Rigby's warm mouth, he started to taste every part of his lover making sure he wont forget his taste when it was time to go back to the penitentiary.

Doug broke the kiss and immediately started to lick the raccoon's neck, Rigby was again letting small moans out of his mouth and a louder one when he felt a bite on his neck that would probably let a mark on him.

Rigby looked down and saw that between the otter legs his member was growing quickly, he moved his hand down to Doug's stomach and continued to move it lower and lower until he finally grabbed the otter's manhood and with a playful smile he used his thumb to slide down the foreskin on top of it.

This caused Doug to stop licking his partner's neck and a small shiver went through his back when the raccoon licked the tip of his hard member, Rigby used his right hand yo slowly stroke the otter's penis while licking it.

Doug was smiling, trying really hard to keep quiet, small moans started to get out of his mouth while Rigby was just starting to play with him, the striped animal started to move his tongue in a circular motion while strocking faster Doug's dick.

the raccoon opened his mouth and started to introduce the otter's penis in it, Doug was now biting his lips, so much time he wanted this moment to come true and now it was, he placed his hand on Rigby's head and started to pet his brown fur.

The raccoon was concentrated on making his partner moan, at least once, he was moving his head back and forth slowly tasting every single part of the penis of his now lover, and still he was using his right hand to play with Doug's balls. Rigby was introducing in his mouth most of Doug's dick, heavy but low moans where coming out of the elated otter.

-Dude... I'm... Gonna...-.

-Don't worry, Mordecai won't notice nothing-.

-Heh... No... I mean... Stop-.

Rigby's face totally changed, he was obviously confused, but still he made what Doug wanted.

-Why?- He asked.

-We don't have time dude- the otter said while pulling Rigby into bed with him and placing himself on top of him and smiling he said -If you know what I mean-.

Rigby's face was now a deep red color, Doug was looking at him and giggled childishly, he still was thinking at how cute Rigby's faces could be, he rubbed his hand against the raccoon's and asked if he could continue, the least he wanted was traumatize him again.

Rigby giggled, with his face still bright red and licked the otters cheek as a response, Doug giggled and again he kissed Rigby with such desire that he was kind of grateful that Doug came back, even after the little incident.

The two mammals were so deep in the lust and in each other Rigby started to slowly spread his legs giving a sign to Doug that he wanted more, that he needed more, Doug gladly put himself in the right position, but the heat in the room fell down when a knocking in the door almost give them a heart attack.

-Rigby are you there?!- asked Mordecai from the other side of the door, his voice sounded really worried and scared.

-"Thanks asshole"- he thought.

-Yes dude I'm here- he finally answers.

-It's Doug with you?-.

-Yeah he's here-.

-'Sup Mordecai-.

-Hey Doug. Rigby are you... Ok?-.

-Yeah we will come out in a sec alright-.

-Sure thing- The bird said.

The raccoon and the otter exchanged looks a final time before getting up from the bed, Rigby waited for Doug to put on the uniform and before opening the door he throw him to the trampoline and kissed him passionately.

-Well- The otter said smiling to his new co-worker -this was a great talk-

Both get up from the trampoline and met Skips and Mordecai on the kitchen, Skips was talking to Mordecai, like trying to calm him down, the bird was holding the letter Doug wrote and didn't seemed to be very happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Asdfghjlkl<strong>

**I feel sick :S btw.**

**Chapter 5 is finally here YAY! And it sure is looong.**

**Personally I think this is a really cute chapter for many reasons one of them is that I'm a perv :P **

**If you liked the story so far follow it :) it would be awesome for me so don't be shy ;) **

**If you think I must change or add something write it on the reviews.**

**I know this pair Dougby or whatever its called isn't so popular :\ but I'm proud to say that we reached more than 400 views :') thank you very much guys for reading this :) so lets try to reach 600 :D share it with your friends! **

**Hahahaha I know thats not going to happen :3 but that 400 I said its almost a 500 " its a 471 right now 12:42AM friday 14/2/2014"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! I finally got time to write this story and yeah I know I'm an asshole for not posting anything like in... Ages! But you have to understand me, homework is taking a lot of my time and I am being like super responsable in school and practicing a lot of sports... So... Yeah... Sorry**

**I'm weird I know :( but wtf here's the story! YAY**

* * *

><p>-Come on Mordecai!- An annoyed Rigby said -We were just talking!-.<p>

-You didn't even wanted to see him!- The bird answered back.

-You said I should give him a chance, that the prison probably changed his mind!-.

-I was trying to make you shut up, I never thought you would actually give him a chance!-.

-But well I did! And I think he is still a kind of cool guy!-.

Skips and Doug where already gone to whoknowswhere but in a couple of minutes it will be Rigby's turn to take care of the otter and he was already thinking what they were going to do, he started to just ignore his best friend and became more and more lost in his thoughts until a punch in his left arm woke him up.

-Aaah- The raccoon said while angrily looking at his friend -What's wrong with you?!-'

-Listen to me idiot!- his friend said with his fist in the air preparing himself to Rigby's arm again -He wanted to steal your identity, you shouldn't be so open to him-.

-"You dont even imagine how open I was"- the raccoon thought to himself, but remained silent as he knew that would make Mordecai to feel bossy and will finally shut up.

He could see how his friend was moving his mouth and he just nodded his head, his attention was all being used thinking in Doug and the encounter they just had, after several minutes of just moving his face the bird finally stopped talking Rigby could see a smile on the face of his friend and thought that he would be a terrible boss, because the power would totally ruin his head.

Skips and Doug entered the house and behind them Pops entered with a box with donuts -Benson wants a meeting- he said.

Everyone was outside the house except Doug of course, his break time was inside the kitchen while the park members were talking outside, everyone had a donut in their hands and were sitting in the white stairs in front of the house.

-Well guys, you must not know why I arrenged this meeting- Benson said with an intriguing voice -Well the penitentiary just gave us a proposal, they told me that the prison was really far and since Doug is the only guy who will come here they offered us this deal, Doug stays to sleep on the house and they will pay us 75 dollars per day, so what do you think-.

Everyone was whispering about it, some of them didn't seem to look at Doug as a bad guy, but some of them did, not for them, but for the raccoon, minutes passed and Benson got annoyed so he screamed to hurry up.

-I remember that guy was a really good worker, also the extra money will come useful to the park- Benson said with a serious face -I think he should spend some days here and we'll see what happens-.

-I actually don't know what happened with this guy Doug- Thomas said, I really don't know him so I'm just going to say that he shouldn't stay-.

-You can't vote because you're an idiot- Muscle Man said while laughing.

-Actually yeah Thomas you can't, you need at least 5 months working in the park to vote- The gumball machine said

This made Rigby to mentally jump in happiness as he really wanted Doug to stay with them and he was just waiting for it to be a high number vs a smaller one so he didnt need to vote.

-I don't look as Doug as an enemy, but he already betrayed our trust and that's something hard to forget, he shouldn't stay here- Skips said.

-Yeah we shouldn't trust him he could be back again to his bad habits-. Pops said

-That guy saved my ass back at the snacks bar, he's a badass so he should totally stay!- Said Muscle Man while taking off his shirt and rolling it in the air -BADASSBADASS!- he screamed.

-Yeah what he said- Ghost said with a smile.

-He should totally leave, he tried to get rid of our friend! How can't you understand that! We can't let him stay in here with us for the night, what are you guys thinking?! We are talking about a friend who's vulnerable, that otter should leave just after finishing his service- Mordecai said, everyone remained quiet.

-So... Its a draw... What do you think Rigby?- Benson said breaking the silence.

-Uhm. Well. I.. I. We. We should... Give him a chance?- Rigby said, well asked more than said, but still Benson took that as a vote, Muscle Man started to scream again as if he just won something, but Mordecai was looking to his friend in not a friendly way, Rigby finished eating his donut quickly and ran back inside the house before Mordecai could reach him.

-Hey dude- Doug said while watching tv, the raccon didn't stop, he continued running upstairs he grabbed the panick keys, entered the room and locked it, Mordecai was knocking the door pretty hard and whispering stuff that Rigby couldn't hear.

-Rigby! Open NOW!- The bird finally said angrily.

-No! Leave me alone!- The raccoon answered.

-We need to talk! Seriously!-.

-Talk me from there!-

-Rigby- Benson interrupted -Come out, its your turn with Doug and you Mordecai...- Benson started to say stuff the raccoon again couldn't hear to Mordecai.

-Is he gone?- the raccoon said after some minutes.

-Yeah you can get out now- Benson answered.

Rigby slowly opened the door specting a big slam or a punch from Mordecai, but he didn't got hit by nothing, Benson was the only one outside the door -Look I know you're trying to do the right thing, but you shouldn't be so friendly with Doug, remember what he did and that this is just the first day- Benson said and leaved after that.

Rigby felt weird, his stomach was making whale sounds, dying whale sounds from hunger, he went downstairs and Doug was still watching tv -Hey Rigby- Doug said while changing the channel -What was all that?-

-Huh... Nothing- rigby answered

-Yeah? Thats why Mordecai was screaming and hitting your door?- Doug said concerned -Please tell me-.

-You're going to stay here tonight- The raccoon said smiling.

-Ha fucking ha- the otter said sarcastically.

-I'm serious Doug, in the guest's room-

Doug's eyes oppened in happiness and hugged the raccoon -Thank you so much dude!- He said while tightly holding Rigby, he placed his hand on the otters head and started to pet him -Dont worry dude- he answered with a small smile.

-So...-

-So?...-

-Its your time with me right?-

-Oh! Right...-

Rigby was going outside, but Doug grabbed his left hand and with a flirty smile he pulled him making the weaker animal sit on his legs, Doug then grabbed te raccoon's face and gave him a short but passionate kiss, Rigby panicked thinking that someone might see them since they where right in the living room and quickly he stood up.

-No one is here- Doug said smiling at the guy reaction and petted his fluffy tail to calm him down -Mordecai and Benson leaved the house minutes before you went down-.

-Look Doug, as much as I want it i can't do it, or at least not in the living room... Let's go to the snack bar and do something alright?-

The otter nodded sadly and just followed the raccoon, the night was amazing, the dark blue sky was filled with the infinite stars, the weather was clear and everything was peacefull, both guys leaved the house and were walking, the lights of the park slowly appeared from the distance, Rigby's eyes lit up at this scenery, bus suddenly a shiver went through his back when an arm was placed around his shoulders.

He turned around just to see Doug smiling and looking to the horizon -You know... It's really nice to be with you dude, I really missed you- The raccoon was looking to him the entire time, he was lost in his words that a boulder caught him unprepared and he ended up on the floor.

Rigby was laughing, but mentally cursing for making himself look like a fool in front of Doug, he looked at his pal expecting the same reaction that Mordecai would have if that happened in front of him, but Doug was actually worried about him, he placed his hand and Rigby happily grabbed it and get up.

They were in a perfect place, not to near to the house or the park, where the lights weren't strong enough to totally reach them, Doug placed his hand on Rigby's face and he started to get closer to him, the raccoon's heart raised just as the first time and a small smile covered his face, Doug smiled as well and for a few minutes their lips joined together.

They finished the kiss and the night was amazing for him, the raccoon was actually really happy about Benson's choice of bringing Doug to the park, until, from the distance someone called him.

* * *

><p><strong>hey! I hope you liked this part :D because I sure did! I really looooove this couple :P. I know this chapter isn't very long and I'm sorry about that, but I have no timee D:<strong>

** (╯ò_ó) ╯︵ ┻━┻**

**I decided to finish this part here because I am an intriguing asshole who wants you to stay wondering what the hell is going to happen HUEHUEHUE. **

**Chaoooo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiii people! The new chapter is here YAY! This will be a little longer part, because... Well... I want.**

**Hope you like it.**

**The story is completely made from my imagination, but most characters are from regular show.**

* * *

><p>From the horizon the small mole appeared running towards them, she was with a big smile on her face, thing that angered the striped animal.<p>

-"Hello boys"- Eileen said while on the sly she tried to grab Rigby's hand.

Doug was the only one that responded, Rigby just pretended a smile while moving his hand away from that fake bitch's reach, the raccoon also moved the otter's arms as they were too close from his hips, making his partner giggle a little bit, after an awkward silence two lovebirds appeared from the horizon as well.

The raccoon worried what his friend could say about his "new" friend and made up an excuse for leaving before Mordecai could reach him, but the bluejay saw him and started to walk faster while holding Margaret's hand, she didn't seem to be bothered about it, but she did noticed a change in his new boyfriend's face.

Rigby waved his hand to his friend with another fake smile, turned around and continued walking through the road, his legs felt like jelly while he was awkwardly trying to be as far as he could from Mordecai and making sure that Doug was right next to him, he felt happy that the bluejay couldn't reach him, he almost let out a sight of relieve, when he was pulled from his tail.

The poor animal was now sitting in the ground, with his tail and butt hurting, facing an angry bird, apparently Mordecai ran leaving Margaret and Eileen behind, the bird was screaming (More like loudly talking, so the girls couldn't hear him) stuff that Rigby sincerely didn't give a shit about.

Again the bird saw that his friend was ignoring him and raised his fist ready to punch him as he always did, but just when he was about to hurt the raccoon Doug grabbed the fist.

"Dude, don't do that" Doug said in a reproaching voice with a plain face.

Rigby could see the confusion in Mordecai's face, he felt tempted to laugh, but somehow he understood it wasn't the right moment, the bird stood there, with his fist raised for several seconds, until he finally joined the pieces together and realised that Doug was protecting HIS friend.

"Uhm, yeah... Whatever" Mordecai finally said while going back with the two girls, Rigby stood quickly after that, he just felt so weak and lame when someone helped him to do something so lame, even if it was Doug.

After making sure his "friends" (because at that time he wasn't considering Mordecai his friend anymore) were gone, he approached his mate and with a shy lovely hug he thanked him, he didn't liked hugs, but Doug was special, he deserved one.

The night was still young when they arrived to the snack bar, muscle man and ghost were behind the counter, not many people were sitting at the bar, just a couple, a group of girls, and a guy with a guitar who just went there for the tips people gave him.

-"Finally idiot, not you Doug, you're cool... Our turn ended like 10 minutes ago!"- The green man said.

-"Yeah, yeah, well shut up"- The raccoon answered annoyed.

After exchanging turns with Mitch and hi five ghost Rigby let out a big yawn, he then turned to his friend and began to tell him the simple rules to not die of boredom while working in that place.

"This job sucks, much more at this hour, so don't really expect something to happen ok... And also keep your hopes really down" The striped animal said with a small smile and watery eyes from his yawns.

Doug smiled at this, everything that the raccoon made was too damn cute for him, the night was slow, the couple already leaved and the girls were talking irrelevant stuff.

The otter was sitting in a chair near a fridge reading a magazine while his friend was fighting in the counter to keep his eyes open, the night was awesome, a single star shining bright in the sky, a soft breeze was blowing and the lake looked amazing, but everything was being wasted... Working.

Even that he is supposed to be nocturnal Rigby was now whispering curses while rubbing his eyes, anger got over him, he stood up dropping his walkie talkie, more curses flew through his mouth as he bent to grab it, when he grabbed the device he looked to a small mirror in front of him and noticed that a small smile appearing on his partner's face.

"What are you looking at?" Rigby said with a flirty voice and a smirk his pal probably couldn't see. Doug almost fell from his seat when he heard those words, with slow movements the raccoon got up, almost teasing his scared friend, the troublemaker animal had now a smile from ear to ear while looking at his love who had a bright red face.

Some seconds passed until Doug could finally said something "Uhmm, I'm sorry?" the shame was obvious on his eyes, the raccoon laughed, tears formed on his eyes, he went closer to the panicked otter and when he was sure that no one was seeing them he gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

-"You almost got me asshole"- Doug said with a bright smile on his face -"Don't say bullshit, I totally had you"- the raccoon answered with a smirk.

The laughs got him a little distracted, but now after his little -scene- he became twice as tired, he looked at Doug "who was still looking at him" and smiled again -"Ok... Now it's time for you to stop looking at me perv, its getting creepy"- Doug quickly turned away, smiled, yawned, stood up and got closer to his pal.

-"You know..."- The otter said copying Rigby's flirty voice and placing a hand around the hips of his romantic interest -"We let some pending... Stuff back there in that bedroom"- This was the turn for Rigby's face to become bright red as the otter was moving his hand lower and lower, shivers ran through his back, he knew it was wrong to do that right there, but god! Why did it felt so good?.

-"Excuse me?"- A female cocky voice said from the other side of the counter -"Look, here's the money"- the young blonde girl handed him two 50 dollars bills and a 20 one with the check, Rigby ran to the counter to receive the pay, but in the few instants he turned to open the register he saw now a bright smile on the girl's face instead of the arrogant face she had seconds ago, he was a little confused at her weird changes of attitude.

Rigby blushed when he realized why the girl was now being nice, she giggled a little at the raccoon's red face, he had Doug's arms around his stomach and the otter was resting his head on the back of his partner, small purrs coming from him.

The total to pay was 110 dollars, apparently the young gal's weren't so young they bought 2 bottles of Absolut and 3 bags of marshmallows -_so that's why they where talking so much crap_- the raccoon thought with a smile on his face.

When handed the 10 dollars bill the (not so young) girl smiled playfully and didn't accepted it -"Don't worry cutie"- She said -"Thanks for the service and for being so cute"- She returned quickly to her group of friends and after telling them some stuff they all started giggling and glacing at the cashier with a childish attitude, even for him.

-"One last favor cutie"- She said while returning to the male -"Can you call a cab? I can't find my cellphone"-.

he nodded and called the taxi, the 3 girls leaved on it while cheering and eating marshmallows, he then was left alone with his guy and a smirk spread through his face.

-"So..."- Doug said from behind Rigby with a playfull tone -"Have you see how many clients we have?"-.

Rigby turned and noticed everyone was gone, the smirk grew bigger on his face when he got what he was meaning, he really wanted some_ alone time_ with him, but a little teasing didn't kill nobody. After the little scene with the females he wasn't sleepy anymore, but he started to rub his eyes and faked a big yawn -"dude I'm fighting sleep, I don't think its a good idea"- His chest hurt a little when the disappointment was obvious on his friend eyes.

He couldn't help, but smile to make the pain hurt a little less, Doug noticed this and his eyes regained bright -"Don't be a jerk dude"- the otter said.

-"I'm not a jerk"- he responded pretending to be offended.

-"Yes you are"-

-"I'm not"-

With every word they were getting one step closer until just inches where between their mouths, a smile appeared on the striped male's face, Doug placed his hand on Rigby's head and played a little with his brown hair, the raccoon giggled and slightly blushed, Doug's hand was surprisingly soft despite having been so long in prison, the hand ran slowly down his face and ended on his cheek.

With a slow but strong movement Doug pulled him closer to his mouth, the warm breath of the man in front of him combined with the cold breeze made the perfect ambience of what Rigby was sure will happen next, Doug pulled him closer, joining their mouths in a soft kiss, his partner's tongue was fighting to enter his mouth completely, a small moan was all the convicted needed to get tough with Rigby and feel once more the mouth of his little lover.

Doug hugged him tight and raised him a little, Rigby didn't knew how strong Doug actually was and giggled at this, he quickly was getting lost in the animal lust as they both continued to make out, he wrapped his legs around his lover's stomach and moaned when he was placed on the chair Doug previously was on.

The otter started to rub his crotch on Rigby's and he started to moan as well, but the raccoon regained composture and remembered the place they where, as much as he wanted the otter to be inside him, the circumstances didn't helped at all.

-"Doug..."- Rigby mixed his words with a small moan that made him sound like begging -"Please... Not here..."-.

The top male immediately stopped and apologised to Rigby, he couldn't even look at him in the eyes and an awkward smile was in his face -"Come on, don't be sad..."- Rigby add with his flirty tone -"Ill see you in the room alright?"-.

Once again Doug's eyes regained the happiness they always had and hugged the raccoon again, now that there were no customers in the snack bar they decided to finally close the most hated workplace in the park, as Rigby decided to call it, it took them some minutes to count the money and close everything and when they finally did they decided to do what they almost lost, enjoy the night...

* * *

><p><strong>As you might expect the next chapter will have some... Adult stuff... So please, don't like, don't see and if you see and you like please review some ideas and mistakes I made in here :) it will help me improve a Loooooot :) thanks :D <strong>

**Also I just saw Rise of the guardians aaaaaannnnd yeah :P i got kind of inspired for one think (or two) and I will probably write a bunnyfrost fanfic**


	8. Chapter 8

Guys I'm terribly sorry for not writing since soooo long I got a super huge block that almost drained my brain, but now it's dead yay, plus school is killing me hehehe sorry again, but hey! I can continue writing this fanfic,:) and I decided that writing the *spicy* parts of this story as Rigby telling them is much easier lol, so those parts are going to be narrated by him.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HOMOSEXUAL SCENES, PLEASE DONT READ IT IF YOU DONT LIKE IT! I DONT OWN REGULAR SHOW AND I DONT MAKE ANY PROFIT WRITING THIS STORY**

* * *

><p>Rigby was once more walking in the middle of the park right next to Doug, who knew the criminal otter could actually change? The stars and the moon were very clear that night and the lake reflected them perfectly, they both stoped at the middle of the small bridge without saying a word, not because of awkwardness, but because they were enjoying the silence, thing that Rigby doesn't do very often mostly because of him.<p>

The raccoon quickly glanced to his partner who was now staring at the small pond that is below the grey bridge, Rigby slowly approached him, making sure of not making any noise and just when he was centimetres away from Doug he wrapped his own arms around the other's waist as fast as possible and made a loud noise while doing so.

The otter made the funniest face Rigby ever saw, plus the small scream Doug let out was enough to make the raccoon fall to the ground laughing histerically and grabbing his stomach.

-"You're a dick dude!"- Doug said smiling and panting a little.

-"You should had seen your face"- his laughter was echoing trough the park and when he realised it the raccoon did his best to quiet his laughter since Mordecai could hear him and he didn't wanted to fight with his friend anymore.

-"Come on pussy"- Rigby said while grabbing Doug's hand -"let's go to the house"- the raccoon couldn't help but giggle a little when he saw Doug's smirk, ~_Oh god he's turning me into a teenage girl_~ he tought for himself as the convicted was firmly holding his hand and moving them in a lighthearted way that was almost childish, in fact he really felt at least ten years younger walking like that, but yet they both knew what was supposed to happen in the house and neither he nor the otter had a problem with it, the house wasn't visible yet on the road, so the otter decided to pull his blushed raccoon a little closer to his chest and placed an arm around Rigby's waist, thing that caused him to blush in a deeper tone of pink.

-"I don't know of you noticed, but you're way easier to scare than me hon"- the otter whispered to his ear -"I'm going to get my revenge you know"- Doug added pretty much as a fact, those last words echoed in his head, plus the deep voice of his partner made him wonder what kind of revenge the otter had planned for him, a small smito and a light blush appeared on the raccoon's face, he didn't noticed it, but Doug sure did, the otter slowly moved Rigby's face closer to his own and joined their mouths in a short but warm kiss.

Rigby was left on the road confused when after some seconds the kiss was broken and Doug continued his way with unusual calm, he had to ran a little to catch up with the otter and after some seconds of making jokes of each other they arrived once more to the house.

No one was inside except one police officer that was sent by the penitentiary to make sure Doug didn't tried nothing funny in the night, the dog (he literally was a dog) was blonde, Rigby supposed he was a golden retriever, he was dressed in a dark blue uniform with a teaser resting on a pocket in the right side of his pants, the man was sitting on the couch looking at his cellphone, on the tv was a weird contest show that Rigby was sure the cop wasn't paying attention to, at the sound of the door the officer quickly turned towards it but lost interest when he saw who entered the house and turned really fast once more locking his eyes at his cellphone.

Doug grabbed Rigby's hand and with a firm movement he pulled the raccoon towards the stairs -"Hey! Where are you going?"- asked the cop with a rough snarl as he stood up, he was tall, like 5 centimetres more than Mordecai -"You ain't supposed to go there right Doug?"-.

-"Uhm..."- ~_shit not a very good start~_ Rigby thought as he said that, he quickly glanced at Doug, who was still holding his hand, but he noticed that the otter was confidently looking at the cop right to his eyes so he cleared his throat an continued -"He's going to stay in the park in order to complete all the hours he has to make... His room is upstairs and I'm going to show it to him and I believe it's weird that the jail never told you... Sir"- A proud smile appeared appeared on his face, first because that where the smartest stuff he had said during his whole life and second because those words seemed to convince the cop.

-"Oh well... Ouch"- the police officer answered with a slightly higher voice -"I just supposed he couldn't go there Heh... Uhm... Well I'll be here for tonight and tomorrow night so if anything happens just call me or scream or something alright? I'm Dan by the way"- the blonde guy stretched his hand and placed it right in front of Rigby's face, he stretched his hand as well and quickly squeezed the paw of the dog, it was several times bigger than his own hand Rigby had to admit, he then exchanged glances with cop hoping to appear more confident that he was feeling and finally pulling Doug upstairs.

-"if something unusual happens just call me alright"- the cop repeated as the two guys went up -"Sure thing... Uhm Dan"- Rigby answered before pulling again the otter, this time completely crossing the stairs, without noticing he started to move faster, as they passed the corridors (still holding hands) Rigby found himself giggling as a little girl from the excitement, he was glad that his partner didn't seemed to notice.

They both reached the door of the guests room, Doug with a small smirk opened the door, he let Rigby in first (smacking his butt in the process) and he entered second closing the door behind him, he smiled to the raccoon, not just as smirk, he was actually smiling to him, the raccoon was carefully placed on the bed by the slightly bigger male, he was staring at Doug as he placed himself over him, Doug grabbed his arms with his hands and immobilized him but before anything happened the otter managed to turn him as red as a pepper him with a simple question -"Wanna call the cop for a threesome?"-.

-"What are you talking about!?"- he answered in a mix of laughs, small coughs and moving his head to the left trying to cover his embarrassed face -"Well the cop was totally hitting on you down there"- Doug's words where calm and soft while brushing Rigby's hair with his left hand, the raccoon was tempted to push Doug of the bed right at that second, but the problem was that now he couldn't move, he didn't noticed when but Doug trapped his legs below him not allowing him to do nothing _~Why the hell am I getting so turned on by this?~._

-"Oh come on, someone had his manliness hurt by a sexy cop?"- he answered holding back the shivers he felt every time Doug rubbed his head, he was now decided to not be afraid and mock him back, but still Doug wasn't mad, he was smiling a little and how he was on top of him Rigby felt more and more attracted to the otter, his small smile was absolutely captivating him and those surprisingly soft paw on his head was making the poor raccoon more and more aroused.

Sure the blonde cop was pretty, but he actually didn't had the sex appeal Doug had (weird isn't it?) maybe it was because they already had a history together or that they where both smaller, but still Doug was everything his mind could think when it comes to _those_ kind of topics.

~Rigby P.O.V.~

Our eyes met as we are on top of the bed, he is slowly getting closer to my face and I feel his breath combining with mine, I feel how my face and chest get hotter and hotter, I feel how my own breath is getting slower, but my heart goes quicker every millimetre he gets closer to my mouth, he stops some inches away from my mouth and I can feel the heat of his body hugging me, his soft voice flows through my ears abe even though I'm kind of dizzy I can hear his voice asking me clearly -"Are you sure you want to do this?"-.

I blush, I cant see it, but I'm really sure I blushed that moment, plus I couldn't talk, as hard as I try to make a single sound to tell him that I _do_ want to continue I can't, I smile at my stupid attitude and nod, he smiles back continues to get closer to me finally connecting our mouths once more, he takes his hand away from the top of my head and slowly places it on the back of it, I wrap my legs around his hips and I hear a small moan coming out of him.

-"Enjoying. This?"- I said while breathing heavily he is breathing as heavy as me and places once more his hands on the back of my head, since they slowly went down to my back, Doug looks at me smiling, that same childish smile he gave me when he worked for me, and whispers something I couldn't understand.

-"What?"- I say between small giggles.

-"I said that"- he repeated with a slow seductive tone -" there's no need to hold your moans dude, there's nobody home"-.

-"Let's just continue alright"- I say between his small laughs and it really worked, immediately he pushed me back to the bed and began to hungrily kiss me, his hands began to get lower and lower until they reached my legs, with determination he spread them and pulled them up a little bit, it was awkward how his crotch was all over my butt, but after some seconds the awkwardness dissipated and the excitement started to take over me.

He began to make a slow hip movement and pulled me closer to him, I could feel his dick growing from behind the orange clothes and a small moan escaped from my mouth I glanced up to his face and saw a bright and proud smile on it, I moved away from him and his smile immediately disappeared, quickly I sat and got closer to him, he stared at me confused until my hand reached the zipper of that suit that was just bellow his neck

-"You know, I'm really exited about this"- I said trying my best to make a seductive tone while the zipper of the suit was on his chest.

-" Tell me about it"- he answered repeating his smile, the zipper was halfway through his stomach.

I stopped just before his cock started, I stood there for some seconds just staring at his stomach, that's when I noticed how much I loved to tease him, he was making some moan-like weird noises that sounded pretty much like whining, I glanced at him as I started to rub his bulge with my hand, his dick was actually really big and I had to admit that he was bigger than me, but in the situation I was I couldn't care less.

Without talking I grab his already hard member and stoke it a few times he let out a deep moan that increased my confidence, I approached my mouth to his dick and slowly licked it's tip, he let out another moan of satisfaction while I continued to stroke him with my right hand and sucked him with my mouth

From time to time I had to stop from sucking him in order to breathe, but right after getting air in my lungs I continued to blow him, I felt his soft breathes and moans getting heavier and heavier and I saw on his face that he was trying really hard to maintain the composure and not moan like a maniac, his hands where still petting my head and playing with my hair -"You. Gotta. Stop"- he said pulling m hair a little, it didn't actually hurt and I really don't know why, but I felt the need to laugh as he pulled my hair, he then continued talking with a smirk on his face, his chest going up and down really fast -"I'm gonna cum and I haven't fuck you yet"-.

He grabbed me from my shoulders and carefully pushed me backwards, I felt weird as he placed me on the bed, as if he was being a little too delicate with me, his chest was slowing down now and his words didn't sounded that forced -"Are you sure you want to continue?"- that question was getting really annoying at that time, I smiled stupidly and pulled him closer as confidently I say -"I do"-

He let out a loud heavy sight and with his hand gently rubbed my face -"There's going to be a problem when I finish this hours hon"- he said, his cheeks had a light pink colour in them and his eyes where locked into mine -" I know this might sound a little quick and... Well, stupid, but uhm hehe"- he started to awkwardly laugh and his cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red, I just kept looking at him almost forgetting what we where doing.

Out of nowhere he grabs my head and joins our mouths in a kiss, now I'm sure of it, Doug is being way to gentle with me, he is caressing me in such a delicate way it almost feels awkward, I wasn't that soft even with a girl, he was rubbing my shoulder as his tongue was moving through my mouth his eyes where closed and so where mine until some seconds ago, the kiss was amazing even though I felt like a pre-adolescent bot getting his first kiss.

-"Thith ithnt rigfth"- was the only sound I could finally make between my own moans.

-"I'm sorry what?"- Doug said as he broke the kiss.

-"You know I'm not made from glass right?"- I said between giggles, having Doug with a hard dick on top of me was utterly satisfying and I can see his confusion in his deep brown eyes.

-"What?"- he repeated his head was now slightly tilted to the side -"I'm not a girl"- I chuckled -"You know I can handle... Tough stuff"- he was still confused and I was now a little exasperated -"Don't be so delicate with me"- I finally say, he chuckled -" Am I being that soft that it is a problem?"-.

-"Well... Yeah. I feel... Weird"-.

-"Alright"- he said -"That can be solved"-.

He then threw himself over me again, but this time with a renovated force, I could now feel how his hands moved through my hair and his dick moving up and down in my stomach, my eyes where closed again and a lot of shorts and low moans where escaping both my mouth and his.

Doug had me right where we both wanted we broke the kiss for short seconds since we both needed to breathe, now our respiration was heavy and the room was much warmer than when we came here, there was no comparison between the previous kisses and the one he just gave me, the others where good, some of them great, but this was plain amazing.

We where just going to start to make out again when the room's door opened and the one who did it let out a short screech in disbelief.

We both froze in shock and turned to face the door and right there was standing the police officer, he had his mouth opened, his blue eyes where wide as plates, in his left hand he had a sandwich that looked really close to falling while his right one was still on the silver doorknob.

The silence was so awkward it almost hurt and the worse part was that it kept going and going, it lasted for some good five minutes Dan was staring at both of them and slowly moving his head from one to another.

Dan quickly shook his head and finally tried to say something -"I... I'm... There's... Uhm... Skips?..."-.

-"Spit it out already"- said Doug, to my surprise, with unusual calm.

The cop growled in a mix of anger and awkwardness -"A big guy downstairs wants to talk to you Doug"- he added trying to regain his cold tone -" he said his name was Skips or something"-, I simply laid there as Doug kissed my cheek, got up and went through the door, my face was burning in a bright red colour from both shame and anger, how could he just leave me there?!

The cop coughed I believe to kind of "break the ice" but the ice is now way to hard to even make a scratch to it, i slowly got up and sat on the bed, even though the room was still warm I felt that someone just threw a bucked of freezing water on top of me at the point that I was shivering.

Dan continued on the door, maybe trying to think if Doug was trying to rape me or not, or maybe because something else, my thoughts where once more interrupted by a small cough from him and I finally got the courage to look at his eyes. He was still staring at me in a surprised way, but when his eyes met mine his face regained the indifference it had while he sat on the couch downstairs.

I set my eyes to the wooden floor and started to think in my not so good future, if the cop I had in front of me decided to tell Benson about what he just saw I would be very much screwed, it's not only that I would probably get fired, but also my best friend would hate me after this.

Once more the cop cleared his throat and I turn my eyes to him -"Do you need help?"- he finally said after several attempts, his tone was surprisingly warm and I was caught of guard by this question, I turned my whole face now to look at him and awkwardly I shook my head.

-"Come on, don't be shy"- he answered as he placed his hand in front of my face, just like he did it some minutes ago, if my face was regaining its normal colour now it was in an abnormally red one, I tried to stand up by myself, but Dan moved his hand so it was impossible for me to ignore it.

I grabbed it and quickly stood up -_Lord just kill me now_- I think as he asked me what where we doing.

-"Oh..."- he said after repeating the story for third time -"So you agreed with doing it"-.

-"Yeah"- I say, ignoring his face.

-"Well your secret is save with me bud"- those words made me turn towards him, I probably had a goofy smile of disbelieve -"Really?!"- at that time I was way happier than I should have.

-"Yeah sure"- he answered my smile with one of his own, but much warmer, I started to like this cop -"just handle this ok"-.

He grabbed a small calendar he had on his pocket, a pen from a table in our left and started to write something on it, he then ripped the page and placed it in my hand.

-"I'm going to be here tomorrow morning, but I'll be busy for the rest of the day, maybe another day we can give it a shot?"- he now standing closer to me, he was also smiling a little bit more and I noticed he was now holding my hand, what the hell can possibly be on that paper?

He leaved my side and went to the door, but before he left he turned a moment to face me and said -"just give it a shot alright?"- he said, his confidence seemed to have disappeared from one second to another, after that he went through the door.

I stared down and unfolded the page on it there was a number and below that was "Danny" written in pretty black letters. Fuck...

How on earth did I got two phone numbers and almost get fucked in such short period of time? I groaned I did wanted to call Catherine, maybe not for a date, but because she was a good friend, but this cop? Oh shit.

I quietly got out of the room and to my great surprise I found Dan standing right next to the stairs, fortunately I passed right next to him and he didn't said anything, it almost looked like he was trying to avoid me. Good.

-"RIGBY!"- Benson's scream almost made me trip on the stairs.

-"WHAT?"- I answer, screaming too, I could hear Dan chuckling behind me.

-"COME DOWN HERE"-

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Right here ends Rigby's P.O.V. :) <span>_**

* * *

><p>-"I'm here"- the raccoon said as he reached te bottom of thestairs, Benson and Mordecai where sitting on the couch while Skips was talking to Doug on the kitchen -"What's going on?"-<p>

-"Nothing wrong"- Benson said -"I just want everyone to be here as I place the schedule for tomorrow"-.

-"What sche... Ohh right for Doug"-.

-"That's right"- the machine answered as he took out a piece of paper and called Skips over while Doug remained on the kitchen.

-"How come Muscle Man, Thomas and Hand don't need to be here?"- the raccoon asked a little annoyed that his "meeting" with Doug was interrupted just because of this.

-"They already saw it"- Benson answered trying to ignore the raccoon as he unfolded the list.

RIGBY - SKIPS - MORDECAI X 2 - MUSCLE MAN X 2 - HFG X 2 - THOMAS X 2 - SKIPS - RIBGY

The raccoon nodded for himself and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and talk a little with Doug.

-"So?"-

-"So?"- Rigby grabbed a pack of white bread from a shelf and the ham and cheese from the fridge

-"Who is going to be with me tomorrow?"-

-"Well... Everyone, but the first and last hours you will be with me"-

-"Great"- Doug said with a smile. They both could hear Mordecai making guttural sounds of disapproval from the living room, but they just ignored it.

Doug continued to stare at Rigby as he was making his sandwich, but the raccoon whispered -"No, stop"- followed with a lot of giggles as he felt the hand of his partner on his lower back.

Doug quickly separated from the raccoon as footsteps began to sound closer and closer.

-"Doug I still need to talk to you"- Skips said as he pulled the otter apart.

After he finished eating his sandwich the raccoon knew that Doug wasn't going to get back any soon so he decided to go back to his room and sleep until tomorrow, but suddenly someone called him as he was almost on the stairs, obviously he recognized the voice that called him and slowly turned to face Mordecai.

-"Look Rigby... I never thought I will say this ever, but... It seems... That... You are more mature than me since you finally handed Doug better than I would think..."- the last words that Mordecai said almost looked like they hurt him as they went out through his throat -"And I'm sorry"-.

-"Excuse me, what? I wasn't paying attention"-

-"Rigby!"-

-"haha you know I forgive you idiot, you're my best friend"- those words make the raccoon feel just like if a wall inside his stomach and chest was demolished.

-"I seriously acted as a spoiled brat right?"-

-"Yeah you did"-

-"It just didn't liked how Doug and you became so close in just a few hours, I mean I'm your best friend and he is just almost a stranger, you're almost my brother dude and sometimes I feel like I need to protect you, even from your choices"- It felt weird for Rigby how Mordecai started to awkwardly laugh and rub the back of his own head with his hand, the raccoon just stood there for some seconds watching his friend being actually sorry and... Sensitive, the smaller guy was highly tempted to laugh or take a picture.

-"Mordo... You're always going to be important to me and I too consider you a brother, plus if you get so touched and stuff just because of this it means that you're really sorry, of course I forgive you, but I'm going to sleep alright, I really need it"- He said finally with a smile and petting his friend on the back.

-"Alright"-.

The small raccoon went back to the room and evading Danny-erhm Dan's gaze he arrived to the stairs and went up.

Rigby was walking fast to arrive to his room, since just right now he felt how really tired he was, but just as he was passing in front of the guest's room the door was quickly opened and a pair of known hands pulled him in.

-Sleep with me- Doug begged to him instantly -Just make an excuse to not sleep on the trampoline and sleep with me-.

-You know Doug- Rigby was now sitting on the bed and Doug was laying on it with his head on his lover's legs -You know I can't-

-No, I don't know- the otter said -I want you by my side hon-

-Stop you're going to make me puke- he obviously was joking and the raccoon was deeply touched by those words and had to retrain himself from throwing himself into his partner's arms.

-I'm going to leave now- the raccoon whispered softly as the otter purred on his legs, but before standing Rigby bent down and placed a kiss on Doug's forehead, but his partner quickly grabbed him by his head and pulled him into a quick, but intense kiss.

-Doug stop- he said between giggles and defeated his partner accepted, the raccoon stared at the otter that still was on his legs -Ok I think its time for me to actually leave-.

Rigby slowly stood up and ignored the disappointment on Doug's face, but just when he was crossing the door but the otter stopped him, pulled Rigby closer to his chest and locked their mouths together, the stronger male grabbed the striped one head by the sides and was kissing him hungrily, but suddenly Doug stopped and went back to the room.

-Well... Goodbye hon- he said.

-Are you actually teasing me?- Rigby (pretending to be outraged) asked.

-Yeah- he said with a small laugh -is there a problem?-

the raccoon stood there giggling and didn't noticed when Doug got back again just in front of him until his soft paw was once more on his face, that same hand forced him to look upwards and directly into Doug's eyes and those eyes were staring back into his -Rigby... I think I might love you... For a very long time-.

After those words Doug turned around and entered back on the room, leaving Rigby outside on the corridor, the striped male turned around to see if anyone was around and when he was sure no one was there he slowly walked to his room.

He quickly jumped to his trampoline and began to think of everything that happened today, the "talk" he had with Doug, how he stalked him to get the photo that might sent him back to jail, the first turn he had together and finally the "encounter" they almost had until the cop ruined it, the ambience was getting hotter and hotter inside the pile of clothes of his, the raccoon quickly began to feel the warm sweat covering his body and began to fantasise of Doug's taste in his mouth and in his mind he was still in the guest room feeling Doug's weight over him.

-Oh shit no- he chuckled softly as he noticed the tip of his dick peeking through his fur, the raccoon needed to use all his mental force to ignore the urge to stroke his member right there right now, after that every time he moved he had to swallow a soft moan to the point that he decided to use one shirt (the one that looked cleaner) to cover his mouth and with a goofy smile he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo people we arrived to <em>the part<em> right, once more I'd like to apologise for not writing this sooner and hopefully I will post stuff in the right time :) **

**Please review this fanfic if you liked it, because that would tots give me a creativity boost and then I won't have to put like ~I'll post a new chapter if you review 10 times~ because that really sucks .**


End file.
